Saying Goodbye
by Izzy832
Summary: Just a quick FrostIron onshot.


Stark walked around the tower, his mind a muddled mass.  
Lately he'd forgotten things, important things, only to  
remember them hours later when they were no longer  
needed. Now he was sure he'd forgotten a meeting.  
"Jarvis? When the next Avengers meeting?"  
"Sir, there hasn't been a meeting in-"  
A cool arm wrapped around Tony's waist."-Delay answering  
that Jarvis." Loki said, a smirk on his face and a hidden  
emotion deep in his gaze.  
"When did I program Jarvis to listen to you?" the smaller man  
asked, a smile spreading over his own lips as he snuggled  
close to his lover.  
"It was a while ago," Loki said, taking Tony by the hand  
leading him to bed. "I'm not surprised you do not remember,  
it's such a little thing."  
Tony smiled again, shaking his head, it didn't matter. "Lokes,"  
Tony asked, suddenly serious, something Tony Stark never  
was.  
"Yes Anthony?" Loki coos, patting Starks hand as he enters  
the their room.  
"Where is everyone? Aren't there supposed to be more  
people here?" Tony let Loki push him into bed, as his brown  
eyes filled with hazy doubt. Doubt that seemed to be growing  
lately. "Yes. I'm sure of it. There were more people here,  
living with us." His eyes where urgent, clearer than they had  
been in days, his fingers clutching at Loki's emerald tunic.  
"You are mistaken," Loki said with a smile meant to reassure  
the paniced man, Gently he pushed Tony back and pulled  
the covers up to his chin. "Just me, you, and Thor. It's the  
same as it's always been."  
"Of course," Tony said, completely believeing, What reason  
did Loki have to lie to him. He relaxed into the covers.  
He was convinced that normally he'd say something to get  
Loki in the bed, but he was too tired to try tonight. He'd been  
too tired the past few nights. It concerned the playboy,  
worried him to no end, but sleep quickly took that worry  
away.

Thor waited for his brother to leave the man of iron's room,  
his arms crossed over his chest, a stern look on his face.  
"Brother."  
Loki merely held up a hand. He wasn't about to talk about  
this. He hadn't been willing to last night. How had 24 hours  
changed Loki's opinion. He brushed passed Thor, shrugging  
off the hand that feel on his shoulder. "Thor don't..." His  
voice broke even as he tried to stand strong.  
"You can not do this any longer, brother. You know when you  
started down this road, dating a mortal, what would happen. I  
faced it with Jane. And now you must face it with Tony."  
"And if I can't!" Loki spat as he whirled on his brother. "What  
then. Who says this has to be the way between me and  
Tony! I have the power to change everything!" Loki's  
shoulders shook as his rage turned into tears that quickly  
feel down his cheeks.  
"Loki," Thor looked down at his little brother as he pulled him  
close in a hug. "You saw Stark today. He's confused. You  
may have paused the enevitable, but he will-"  
"-No!" The god shouted. "Never! We'll never be apart!" He  
felt like a child, demanding his favorite toy, but damn if he  
cared. Tony was Loki's. Loki was Tony's. One had always  
fought for the other. And Loki wasn't giving up now.  
"Loki," Thor gave it one final shot. "You are better than this.  
Twisting his mind, telling him lies?"  
"I am the God of Lies," He roared. "What did you expect from  
me?" He ran from his brother, into his lover's rooms, and  
threw himself on the bed.  
Through it all, even as Loki said a soft, "Anthony," Stark  
never stirred. Loki sighed, all the air draining from him like a  
spent balloon. Maybe this was a testament to what Thor said.  
Maybe it was time? Maybe it was beyond time?Loki wrapped  
his arms tightly around the billionaire as he held him close,  
tears falling silently down his slim face.

Stark sat in his workshop. A pile of red and gold metal on the  
table beneath him and a wrench in his hand. He couldn't  
remember why he was there, or why this project had been so  
important. "Had been?" He mumbled aloud. "No, it still is...  
Right?"  
"What are you working on, Love?" Loki asked softly as he  
entered the lab.  
"I told Jarvis not to let anyone in!" Tony said, lifting his head  
in a weak smile as his tired eyes took in Loki's form.  
"You commanded Jarvis to listen to me, remember?"  
"When was that?" Tony asked, curious.  
"It was a while ago," Loki said, looking Tony over. He loved  
those big brown eyes. He loved the curiousity they had once  
held. Now they where hazy and dulled. "I'm not surprised  
you do not remember, it's such a little thing." Loki said, trying  
to force his voice not to break.  
"Oh!" Tony said. He turned back to the pile, staring at the  
jumbled mass. Suddenly, he grabbed a face plate a held it  
up. "What's this?" He asked, gesturing at the whole mess.  
"A suit of armor for a once great warrior," Loki said, walking  
forward, and taking the plate from the inventor."It's not  
important now."  
"Oh, but I'm sure it is!" Tony said, suddenly sleepy as he  
leaned into Loki's chest.  
"No. Not for you anyway." Loki ran his hand through soft gray  
hair, chocking out a sob that shook his whole body.  
"Babe?" Tony said. "You ok?"  
"Fine." Loki said. "Hey!" He held Tony at arms length, forcing  
happiness he did not feel into his voice. "You always wanted  
to learn magic, I have a spell for you now."  
Tony leaned back into Loki, sighing contentedly. "Ok."  
"What I've taken. I give back. Memories of love and lose.  
Forgotten friends come back to you as the years reveal  
Themselves. Time withheld I freely return. And let fate spin  
what it once devined."

"What's that?" Tony muttered, his eyes already closed.

"Just me saying goodbye," Loki said, a tear falling down his cheek.

Tony snorted. "What an odd way to say it."

***  
Tony feel into a deep sleep as the years returned. All the  
time he'd spent with the Avengers, all the battles he'd fought,  
even Ironman. All of these things Loki had stolen. Stolen in a  
desprite attempt to keep his love alive a little longer.  
At first, it was a success. Erasing the years he'd lived meant  
he could relive the time, with only a little lost memory. Soon,  
slower than normal, but still so quick to an immortal  
Asgardian like Loki, Stark had started slipping. Even his great  
mind failing under the stress of so many years and Loki's  
tampering. In the end he'd forgotten nearly everthing, but  
Loki had still not been willing to lose him.  
Loki sat like that for hours, holding the man he'd once loved  
as he faded away. In the wee hours of the morning Tony  
finally fleed the realm for the next. Loki could only hope that  
Valhala allowed him entrance so the one day they would  
meet again, for he knew Stark was too good not to be there.  
[(END)]


End file.
